Boredom
by somewhathere
Summary: Kurogane is reading. Fai is bored. Need I say more? Rated T for...interesting dialogue.


A/N: Legitimately, I'm just going to write whatever pops into my head.

###line break###

Boredom

"Nee, Kuro-sama?"

"…"

"Kuro-tan?"

"…"

"Kuro-wan? Kuro-wanko? Kuro-pii? Kuro-puu? Kuro-chan?"

"…"

"Kurokurokurokurokurokurokuro kurokuro-"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Slamming this world's issue of Mangayan shut, Kurogane whipped his head around and glared death into Fai's eyes. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO READ?!"

"But Kuro-pon!" Fai whined, flopping over the back of the couch like a limp rag. "I'm bored!"

Kurogane swore he felt something pop in his head. For once, stupid pork bun had landed them in a normal world where they weren't caught up in any major conflicts. A breather, if you will. They had quickly found a place to stay, and the princess, the kid, and the pork bun had gone out buy supplies. So finding himself without anything to do, Kurogane thought he could catch up on his reading.

"Thought" being the keyword.

To his great misfortune, the younger group had forgotten to take Fai with them. He had barely read two pages in the last fifteen minutes because of that idiot mage's pestering, and considering what he was reading (shonen), that was saying something.

"Then go _do_ something, damn it," Kurogane responded. Reflexively, he added, "And the name's Kurogane." Looking down at his hands, he sighed mentally. He lost his place.

"But there's nothing to doooo! Everyone else is gone! And you're ignoring me!"

To this, Kurogane scoffed. "What are you? Five? Entertain yourself." Quickly skimming through the issue, he found his page. "I'm busy."

"But Kuro-chaaaaaan…"

_Ignore him. Ignore him and maybe he'll go away._ Fat chance, but couldn't think of anything better. He steeled himself for the nickname barrage. _Bring it, mage._

Instead, Fai did was change positions. Pushing himself up, crossed his arms and placed them on the top of the sofa and in turn rested his head on his arms. Right by Kurogane's head. Wisps of air tickled the back of his neck.

_I will _not_ respond._ With renewed resolve, he doubled his concentration on the story at hand. In this scene, the main character's love interest had taken an arrow to the knee and required medical attention. Being a hopelessly stupid girl, she was doing her very best to make things harder on the main character by crying and sobbing.

_Takeshi, why'd you fall for someone so weak?_

"'Takeshi! Stop! It's too much!'"

What?

"'Don't worry, Aiko, it'll be over soon.'"

"What are you doing, mage?"

Fai turned to Kurogane, who did _not_ realize just how close their faces were, "I'm just doing what you said, Kuro-puu. Entertaining myself!" Then he looked back to the page and continued to read aloud.

"'But it hurts! It hurts so much! I just can't take it anymore!'"

"'Just a little longer! I've almost-oh shit."

Though suspicious, Kurogane turned back to the manga. The mage was doing a respectable job at the voices, especially Aiko's high pitched wail. It was kind of scary how good he was, actually.

At this point, the main character realized that while he removed the arrow shaft, the head was still stuck in the knee.

"'W-what's wrong?'"

"'I think…it's stuck. I'll have to use my finger…Uh!'"

"'Aaaaah!'"

Now, Kurogane was _sure_ they weren't making sounds like that. "Mage…"

But Fai paid him no mind. "'Aiko! Keep still! I'm trying-'"

"'Aaah! Takeshi! It huuuurts! Ah! Ah!'"

"'Hold on, Aiko! I've almost-'"

"Oi! Mage!"

"'Q-q-quickly…I can't…AH!'"

"'There!'"

"'AAAHH!'"

"Fai-san?"

Syaoran's voice snapped Kurogane out of his stunned state. He snapped the book closed immediately and hid his _very _red face with his free hand. Holy crap. What the hell just happened? It sounded just like…

Meanwhile, Fai greeted Syaoran as if nothing had happened. "Syaoran-kun! You're back soon!"

"Err, yes. The grocery was relatively close and we didn't buy very much…" A pause. "What exactly were you doing?"

Kurogane didn't have to turn around to see Fai's smile. His smile of _pure evil._

"Just reading. I think I'll be my new hobby!"

_Oh god._

###line break###

AN ARROW TO THE KNEEEEEE! *is shot*

Well, that came out a lot more lewd than I thought. Oh well!

Actually, I wanted this to end more kurofai with Syaoran walking in on them being intimate, but it just didn't come out. Now that I think about it, I don't really write romance/love stories. Huh. I should try to work on those…

Or, you know, my other story _. Sorry peps! I couldn't get that last chapter done!

A review would be nice.

Poot.


End file.
